Forbidden Love
by aislinnmcfly
Summary: Enjoy c:


She was sitting in her room watching her favorite episode Star Trek, Trouble With Tribbles, when she heard a creak at her bed room door. She looks up to see a giant rat the size of small bear walk into her room. At first she was scared shitless until the smoothest most velvety voice erupted from the back of his throat, "Is that from TOS?" She is confused as to what is happening, but all she could think is, 'He watches Star Trek, that's so hot.' She gulped and then finally piped back, "yea. It is."  
"Oh man, that is my favorite show," She was amazed at how perfect an over-sized talking rat could be, "Do you mind if I watch it with you"  
"Of course not." She said, still holding back some, wary of a rodent of this magnitude, but yet some how she found him sexy in that weird kind of way.  
He took his front paws and hoisted himself up onto her bed and curling maybe just a little too close to her, but she didn't fight it, she almost invited it.  
They sat there until the episode was almost over, and to be honest she thought it the best experience that she had been through in the longest time, to have a fellow trekkie just sit beside her and enjoy the seductive looks Spock sends Kirk throughout the episode as much as she was excellent.  
After the credits finished rolling he looked up to her, head tilted back so she could see all the fur on his soft chin, and he said to her, "You look so beautiful, your face lit up by nothing but the backlight from your computer, giving superb details to the best of your facial features. Your soft green eyes, your chiseled to perfection cheek bones pulling your beautiful porcelain skin taut."  
"Um, yeah thanks" she spoke up meekly, flushed red and smiling.  
"You really are gorgeous and I can't stand to just lay here next to you and not take any chances on a such a prize like yourself" A few brief but intense moments passed when finally he swung his head around and pressed his lips against hers, passion reining through the kiss with the hot white intensity of a thousand suns. She was taken aback at how skilled he was in seducing her with his furry, plump lips. She thought to deny it at first because she knew how wrong it was but she simply couldn't because of just how beautiful the moment was that they were sharing. She proceeded with the kiss, pressing down harder and committing to the kiss with no regrets crossing her mind. She closed her eyes and their lips moved across one another's in perfect unison.  
Eventually, she decided that she felt adventurous and ready to keep going. She ever so slightly opening her and pushing her tongue out, he followed suit. She began to trace the outlines of his long incisors with a sort of precision and lust. His soft, thick tongue pressing to sides of her cheeks and then becoming entangled with her own.  
She knew it was time to keeping pushing what they were doing, whatever it was, further. She opened her eyes just a slit, preparing to lift up her shirt so she could unhook her lacey VICTORIA Secret bra for him, and as she did she was not prepared for what she saw next. Before her she saw that what was attached to her mouth was no longer the more than attractive rat before her, no now all she saw was blood and gore. She quickly removed herself from his embrace and now, feeling a wetness on her body, looked down to see red and dark black all over her clothes and bedsheets. She looked up not knowing what to expect, but what lay in front of her was a large mammal, completely skinned of all fur and epidermis. She did not understand what on Earth it could be but upon further observation she deduced down to it being a live, skinned wolf, smiling a large toothy grin back at her. She began screaming for a whole ten seconds before she heard stomping through her household.  
Just then her mother threw open her bedroom and gave her the most terrifying stare and then she soundlessly opened her mouth and fire shot out of her throat, sending a hot pain going through her body. She was soon consumed by the fire and as she was closing her eyes and excepting fate, she saw behind her mother a million of little mice and rats alike running through and around the once maternal figures legs, running past the threshold on top of her in bed. This is the moment she drifted off to oblivion.


End file.
